


Q & A

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [6]
Category: Boyfriend (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The term ‘stranger danger’ is escalated to a whole new level when Lee Jihoon is involved. It’s unfortunate that the soon to be new recruit has to learn the fact in a hard way. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> Chatroom layout; Seungkwan's other perspective from Push and Pull (which i strongly rec to read because i feel like this series is becoming more and more connected --;)  
> Happy reading!

_-cutiewoo has entered the chat-_

_-jejulove has entered the chat-_

07.25 jejulove: ‘sup

07.25 cutiewoo: halfway dead right now

07.25 cutiewoo: I haven’t been able to sleep for like 30 hours

07.25 jejulove: lol

07.26 jejulove: what happened?

07.26 cutiewoo: my boss just went bye bye on me

07.26 cutiewoo: right after making me stalked some pretty boys for hours too

07.26 jejulove: your boss is into boy band? Haha

07.26 jejulove: what kind of boss is making his employee do something like that?

07.27 jejulove: judging so hard right now

07.27 cutiewoo: nah

07.27 cutiewoo: even though those boys sure can cut it to be boy band members

07.27 cutiewoo: they aren’t, and they are super hard to search

07.27 jejulove: what are you? Some kind of hacker?

07.28 jejulove: something showed up

07.28 cutiewoo: I wouldn’t be here if I am one

07.28 cutiewoo: what is it?

07.28 jejulove: how would I know?

07.28 jejulove: my friend does weird stuff like chatting online and things like that all the time

07.28 jejulove: some news about a night club I think?

07.29 jejulove: man, their leader is nasty

_-justpeachy has entered the chat-_

07.29 cutiewoo: wait

07.29 cutiewoo: which club?

07.29 jejulove: don’t really know, something in Seoul

07.29 jejulove: I am not even in Seoul right now

07.30 jejulove: afk for like, 10 minutes

07.30 cutiewoo: Seoul?

07.30 cutiewoo: oh snap

07.37 justpeachy: you okay?

07.37 justpeachy: I’m bored, talk to me

07.45 cutiewoo: I am not

07.45 cutiewoo: what to do what to do

07.47 jejulove: I am back

07.47 jejulove: you okay? What happened?

07.49 cutiewoo: something bad

07.49 cutiewoo: let’s just say someone just totally trashed my company

07.49 cutiewoo: I am screwed

07.50 jejulove: aw

07.50 jejulove: can’t you do something about it?

07.51 cutiewoo: I am trying right now

07.51 cutiewoo: 7 tabs on and it doesn’t look like it’s going to get better

07.51 cutiewoo: I am so screwed

07.52 jejulove: online attacks huh

07.53 jejulove: wait, I have to go

07.53 justpeachy: why are you so unhappy about it anyway?

07.53 justpeachy: pretty sure a competent IT guy can get any job anywhere they want

07.54 cutiewoo: no you don’t understand

07.54 cutiewoo: once you go down in my job, you go down forever

07.54 justpeachy: of course not

07.54 justpeachy: why don’t you try asking the one who ‘trashed’ your company?

07.55 cutiewoo: why would I do that? Look at what they did

07.55 cutiewoo: they are so mean

07.55 cutiewoo: I don’t know what they might do to me if I ask

07.55 justpeachy: oh I don’t know

07.56 justpeachy: maybe it’s just because we have a better hacker that you

07.56 justpeachy: or maybe it’s just your boss being mean and pretty much asking for it

07.56 justpeachy: you searched us up yesterday right; you should have known how good we are

08.09 cutiewoo: who are you?

08.11 justpeachy: this is an invitation for you guys

08.11 justpeachy: I already know about you, please send out the twins to our place

08.11 justpeachy: you can always come after the party ends

08.12 jejulove: Hoshi speaking, the cat just got away

08.12 jejulove: hello there Minwoo-sshi

08.12 jejulove: Hoshi out

08.12 cutiewoo: who are you guys?

08.13 justpeachy: got that

08.13 justpeachy: bye bye

_-justpeachy left the chat-_

08.14 cutiewoo: what was that?

08.14 cutiewoo: ugh

08.17 jejulove: do say hi if you meet me in Daegu Minwo-sshi, I am one of the vocalists

08.17 jejulove: see you soon

_-jejulove left the chat-_

08.17 cutiewoo: I’m still screwed either way

08.18 cutiewoo: Donghyun hyung is going to be so mad

_-cutiewoo left the chat-_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the layout is really confusing for some people lol, hope you enjoyed that anyway. Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
